1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to pool nozzle assemblies.
2. Background Art
Nozzle assemblies are often used in pools and spas to mount a nozzle to the surface a pool. Particular nozzle assemblies are designed for pools with a vinyl liner on the pool surface. Conventional nozzle assemblies require one or more screws to hold down a clamp ring, which then squeezes the liner between two gaskets and a flange on the nozzle body to create a watertight assembly. The screws of these assemblies, however, are visible and are considered by some to be unsightly. Furthermore, the clamp ring is approximately ⅜″ above the pool surface, a height that is objectionable to some pool owners. Conventional pool nozzle assemblies also require users to cut a hole in the vinyl liner before anything secures the vinyl liner. This is problematic because it can lead to the vinyl liner slipping out of the nozzle assembly. Conventional pool nozzle assemblies are also configured in a way that a user may inadvertently unscrew the whole assembly when merely trying to remove cleaning nozzle.